


Twitter and Five-0

by Schobi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schobi/pseuds/Schobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stink at summeries...so in short...what happens when Chin discovers Twitter & Danny/Steve play a major role in the discoveries. Heavy bromance with possible romance undertones if so wished to be read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter and Five-0

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately the boys and especially Danny do not belong to me...otherwise I'd whump Danny all the time on TV. No infringement intended, merely having fun with the characters created by Leonard Freeman.
> 
> English is not my native language and not the native language of my beta reader DannoLovesYou (Twitter), so any faults you may find are hers, lol

Danny and Steve were once again loudly discussing one thing or another when arriving at Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck. Chin and Kono however were in deep concentration over their cell-phones.

Not long ago Chin had discovered a website that allowed messaging between friends. He found it interesting, signed up for it immediately and quickly found out that the messages can even be seen worldwide.  
Even HPD had one of those so called Twitter-Accounts where traffic problems and accidents were posted. HPD also used it to keep the residents of Hawai’i on the up and up on missed persons and lesser Crimes like burglary and theft. They were careful about bigger crimes.

„The things people come up with“ commented Kono when she found out what Chin was up to and of course immediately signed up for it herself.  
Thus the cousins have been sitting together for a while and Kamekona tried from time to time to get a view of their phones. His curiosity was hard to contain since Kono and Chin kept laughing heartily. Since he couldn’t make sense of what he saw he decided to keep his concentration on his customers.

Meanwhile Chin found himself more and more fascinated. He met many interesting people, especially from Hawai’i whom he followed. He always saw what they wrote and now tried it himself. After making a pic of Kono he loaded it up and was surprised that people immediately reacted to it. Many messages arrived and he became problems keeping up with answering them. He knew Five-0 had many foes, but wasn’t aware that they also had many admirers and were none too shy complimenting them on their well done work. They greeted him, asked how he was, what he was doing. They also wanted more pictures and wondered if McDanno were also nearby. That name though puzzled Chin. Sure Danno was clear, but the Mc in front made no sense to him.

So he decided to just ask what McDanno means.

Of course people were only too happy to let him know. One could call it Fan-girling, Chin suspected. His grin widened with every answer he got about who McDanno are and what it means.  
Kono was busy with Twitter herself and at first Chin’s laughter didn’t register. Once he couldn’t hold himself upright anymore however she finally asked about his merriment.  
Kono didn’t understand straightaway what Chin was trying to explain to her, so he went into detail and showed her how to use the so called Hashtags. Once she went through them she became problems reading further. She had to laugh too hard.

„What’s so funny“, came Steve’s low and curious voice.

Kono looked up and had a hard time keeping herself from laughing. Steve may be her boss but what she just read about him in combination with Danny made it nearly impossible to keep a straight face.

“They’re laughing about us, Steven”, piped Danny up. He may not yet have a full grasp on the Situation, but instinct told him, it could all only be about him and his partner.

"Sorry, Brah! You really don’t want to know," Chin told Steve with just as much humor in his voice as Kono had on her face.

„See, I told you! It’s definitely about us and I’m pretty sure it’s all your fault,” Danny threw in and turned towards his partner, “you told them, didn’t you. They don’t laugh without good reason.”

"What?,“ Steve looked back Danny, an incredulous look on his face, „why is it my fault? I haven’t…”

 „Oh yes, you did,“ Danny cut in, “I bet you just called ahead and made an order just so that I’d look like an Idiot!”

“Listen, Danno, I haven’t called anyone and you know that, you have been right next to me all the time! I could just as well say it was you.”

The two of them kept going with their usual back and forth.

Just as usual Chin and Kono didn’t know what it was all about. While their friends were distracted with themselves they leaned towards each other.

„Everything written here,“ and Chin pointed at his phone, “is true. Argumentative, acting like an old married couple, all the more since Danny moved in while looking for a better place…” he whispered and Kono had to agree.

"I just thought only we noticed, “she said with a smile in her voice.

“What is it that only you two notice?” came from Danny and Steve at the same time. They both looked at the cousins, obviously waiting for an answer.

„Ah, you know,“ Kono started, „you two, you’re always so…and I mean, it don’t mind it at all…” she stuttered to a halt.

“What is it that you don’t mind?” Steve asked and had one of his looks.

“Oh, great, you did it! His Navy SEAL death stare is now in full force,” Danny exclaimed, “the one stare I managed to avoid even though I flooded his place.” Steve glanced at him for a moment.

He had not forgotten that mishap of his partner. In the end, his house ended up looking like it had mated with the ocean. All because Danny forgot to check the hose to the washing machine.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, Steven. I told you beforehand that my household skills aren’t exactly the best. I was single for too long. I haven’t internalized the McGarrett rules one to ten about ‘how to live with a SEAL’.”

„I told you! THREE times I explained it to you,“ Steve hissed and they promptly went back to their original argument.

Kono and Chin tried to use their distraction to escape, but Steve stopped them by holding up a hand.

"We will talk some more about that later,“ towards Danny and he turned to the cousins, „in the meantime, you two explain to us what was so funny when we arrived.“

Kono got her cellphone to safety, just in case either of her bosses decided to throw it in the ocean once they knew. Thus Chin had to explain what was going on. In short order he had them up to date on McDanno.  
Steve and Danny looked a bit lost and when both were honest to themselves, that’s exactly how they felt.

“Show me,” Steve demanded and made a grab for Chin’s phone.

Chin tried to keep it away from him, but Steve was faster. Even if he had not gotten the phone, Danny sure would have had success. Two against one was always unfair, especially when Steve and Danny ganged up. Never mind that his cousin was too busy laughing herself silly to help him out.

Steve started to read the messages, but since new ones showed up with every passing second he couldn’t really follow. Only a few words made it through to him and always came the name McDanno up.

“Why is your name written out, but mine is shortened?,” Steve asked and looked confused at his partner.

Danny had a huge grin on his face and feeling sure of a victory coming pumped his fist up.

"Maybe, dear, it’s because they love me more than you,“ he answered gleefully.

Now Kono really couldn’t hold back anymore. She had to hold her stomach and cried out “Please, boys, just stop it,” in between bursts of laughter.

Only after Chin explained things a bit more did Steve finally get what was going on and Danny too seemed to catch up.

They looked at each other and Danny finally asked, “What do they mean with being together?”

Once more Kono fell about laughing and Chin could barely hold on himself.

“Together together, as in TOGETHER?,” Danny asked astonished, but then completely got it, “No, no, just no,” he looked at Steve, “oh no, never ever. You did that, didn’t you? You planned it all just to make a fool of myself, right? Steve that’s way over the line, that’s just not funny.” His flailing hands showed his agitation better than anything he could say with words.

"What? Me? Danno, I’m just as shocked as you!,“ Steve exclaimed and really meant it.

He and Danny? That was so far away from reality as Danny ever falling in love with Hawai’i. Or maybe not?  
Steve looked at Chin at the same time Danny did. Chin’s eyes widened because he felt he knew exactly what will happen next. With one jump over the bench he started to run. Steve and Danny immediately on his six.

„I get first dibs!,“ Danny yelled and cut his partner off with a nice tactical move. Steve had to jump over the table and that gave Danny a bit of a head start. As a trained SEAL, Steve of course had no problem catching up to him. Both now close on Chin’s heals. Kono was left behind, just laughing at their antics. Kamekona came over to bring their lunch and watched for a moment.

“Really, the guys need to find better ways to get over their Problems!”


End file.
